


I Made This For You

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [64]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, For National Technology Day, For Someday We’ll Laugh About This Week, Get Together, I finally got in that umbrella thing I wanted, It's not as big as I wanted it to be, Love through gifts, M/M, Maybe it'll come up again later, Multi, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: It started when they were still trainees, Hamish fiddling with anything and everything he could get his hands on before handing them to Harry to test, often times without telling him what it was or what it did.





	I Made This For You

**Author's Note:**

> For a National Day, and a National Week this time  
> National Technology Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-technology-day-january-6/  
> and  
> Someday We’ll Laugh About This Week – January 2-8  
> Enjoy!

“You know,” Harry said, looking up at Hamish from the umbrella he’d been looking over. “Sometimes I’m not sure whether you love or hate me, giving me all of these things.”

“Somewhere in between, I’m sure,” Hamish muttered, “Open it up, I want to see how the screen works.”

Harry made an intrigued noise, opening the umbrella as instructed and looking through it as Hamish scribbled quick notes on his clipboard. “I’m trying to make it bulletproof,” he informed Harry, “But I’m not sure I’ve achieved it yet.”

“We could go to the gun range and check,” Harry said eagerly, closing the umbrella again.

“Alright,” Hamish said with a nod, standing from his bunk. “Let’s go.”

Harry got up as well, following Hamish eagerly out of the dorm and down to the gun range.

* * *

“Put it down,” Hamish, now Merlin, sighed, not turning around when he heard Harry enter his office, nobody else would enter the room without knocking.

“What makes you think I’m doing something?” Harry asked indignantly.

Merlin turned, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he set down what appeared to be a gold-plated lighter.

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled, crossing the room to look over Merlin’s shoulder. “What are you working on?”

“Hand grenade,” Merlin answered.

“And you haven’t asked me to test it for you yet?” Harry asked, pouting at the bald man.

“It’s not ready for field testing yet,” Merlin sighed. “But here,” he handed Harry a signet ring.

“I expected a bit of wining and dining before you popped the question, Hamish,” Harry teased, sliding the ring on his finger.

“That’s an entirely different conversation, Harry,” Hamish said seriously. “I may be my father’s son, but my dad did give me a sense of romantic timing.”

Harry froze. “Hamish,” he breathed. “Are you…?”

“Maybe,” Hamish said, turning back to his computers. “Go find someone to test that on, yeah? Maybe James, Lord knows he deserves it.”

Harry nodded distractedly, pressing a kiss to the top of Hamish’s head before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

“You let Eggsy test things out while I was unconscious,” Harry said. “And you let him touch your clipboard. Should I be jealous?”

“No more jealous than I should be,” Merlin gave Harry a dry look. “I’ve seen the way you look at the boy.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “We might want to talk to him.”

“Probably,” Merlin agreed. “Once he’s finished training, we don’t want to distract him.”

“You’re right,” Harry said with a nod and a sigh. “You’re right.”

* * *

“James just told me something interesting,” Eggsy said, standing in the doorway of Merlin’s office.

“It is a very rare instance in which James tells the truth,” Merlin said immediately. “What did he say?”

“That you flirt with new tech,” he said, scuffing the floor with the tip of his shoe. “And that Harry flirts with all those gifts I’ve been finding in my office, and that the two of you are all but married.”

Merlin paused before closing the windows he had open. “I think we should include Harry in this conversation.”

Eggsy nodded once and followed Merlin to Harry’s office.

Harry looked up when both men entered his office, cheerful greeting visibly dying on his lips when he sees the expression on the others faces. “Is everything alright?” he asked, standing from his seat and coming to stand in front of the desk.

“It seems like James still cannot keep his mouth shut,” Merlin said. “And he decided to tell Eggsy of the form both of courtings take and what the two of us are to each other.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded once. “And how do you feel about what he has told you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment, giving the question the serious thought it warranted, before speaking. “I’ve had a crush on you since you beat up Dean’s goons in The Black Prince, Harry,” he admitted, “I’m not entirely sure when I started crushing on you, Merlin,” he added, looking at the wizard. “But…” he shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t really think anything would come from my stupid crushes, even before I found out the two of you were married.”

“Would you like for something to come of it?” Merlin asked gently.

“Yes,” Eggsy admitted softly. “But I’m not going to be some sort of dirty secret. I’m either going to be an equal in this relationship or not in it at all.”

“Of course,” Harry said instantly. “We wouldn’t want anything less.”

Eggsy beamed as Harry pulled Eggsy in for a deep kiss. “Have you got any, pressing, matters that you have to attend to at the moment?” he asked when he released Eggsy.

“No,” Eggsy said instantly as Merlin pulled him in for a kiss as well. 

“Then I move we go home,” Merlin said, his accent growing stronger as his words rumbled through Eggsy’s chest.

“Seconded,” Eggsy mumbled, leaning into Merlin.

“Motion carried,” Harry said wryly, closing down his computer and leading the way out of the office and to the shuttle.

* * *

“No, Eggsy,” Merlin said, the words all but muscle memory by now.

“You need to get some sleep,” Eggsy countered, coming up behind Merlin. “Morgana can look after your branch for a couple of hours while you sleep.” 

Merlin thinks of giving a few more token protests, but doesn’t, knowing that he was more likely to get the younger man to stay with him if he goes willingly. So he sends his feeds to Morgana and follows Eggsy out of the room.

“Harry’s waiting for us at the shuttle,” Eggsy says as he leads the way. “We’ve got a whole day.”

Merlin’s lips quirk up. “You have plans then?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy agreed, “After we all get some sleep.”

They finally reached the shuttle, where Harry was, indeed, waiting for them. The man smiled as he tucked away his tablet, pulling first Eggsy, and then Merlin in for a kiss. “Happy anniversary,” he murmured as the shuttle doors closed and they set off for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
